


Pardon Me

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Casey get stranded in a certain town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon Me

"Pardon me, Casey."

Casey looked around, praying for a place to sit, and took the bench outside the hotel as proof that a benevolent god was running the universe. He plopped down onto it and dropped his head into his hands. "Don't say it."

"I have to say it. It's a moral obligation."

"It's really not."

"It really is."

He felt the movement as Dan sat down next to him, but he didn't look up. He didn't want to. "Danny, we just spent a two days in Florida covering spring training, and it rained the entire time. Our plane had a mysterious mechanical problem, forcing us to land in what could accurately be described in the middle of nowhere. The airline still managed to lose our luggage, and with a freakish bit of timing, there's a huge convention of Lutherans in town, so none of the five hotels we've visited have had any rooms available. I'm not having a very good time."

"You know, since I've experienced exactly the same trials you have, I think it's fair to say that I'm not having a good time either. But I managed to hold on to my sense of humor. Also, Tennessee is not the middle of nowhere, and try not to slam it in front of anyone who actually lives here, because that's not going to get us a place to sleep."

"I can't believe Natalie can't find us any rooms. I don't think I've ever actually seen her fail at anything." He rubbed his temples in hopes that he could make his headache go away, but it didn't help.

Dan shrugged. "Even Natalie's not omnipotent."

"Don't tell her that."

They sat silently for a few minutes. Casey considered cursing the humidity, but he decided that after wandering around Chattanooga for three hours, it'd be redundant.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think I need to say it."

"Is there any possible way I could prevent you from saying it?"

Dan didn't answer, and Casey looked over to find Dan looking at him. He forgot about his headache, he forgot about the humidity, he forgot about the comedy of errors that was his life lately, because Dan was looking at him. He felt himself flushing, which he hated, but he didn't look away, because Dan was looking at him.

"I guess," Dan finally said, "you could hope that we'll be forced to share a room."

Casey cleared his throat. "You got it." He edged a little closer to Dan, as close as he dared, because they were sitting outside a hotel in Chattanooga.

"You can say it now, if you want."

"Nah," Dan said. "I'm good."

The revolving door flashed into life as Natalie came striding out. "Bad news, guys," she said. "They only have three rooms. You two are gonna have to share. Sorry, but it's the only choice we've got."

Yes, Casey decided. Definitely a benevolent god.

"I'll just go tell the others --" Natalie stopped in her tracks and stared across the parking lot.

Casey didn't even have to see Dan to know that a smile was lifting the corner of his mouth. "Go ahead, Natalie. Say it."

"Pardon me, boys. Is that the Chattanooga Choo Choo?"

"Yes, that is in fact the Chattanooga Choo Choo. Now go away." Casey made shooing motions with his hands, and she went. He stood and stretched, and smiled as he heard Dan take in a quick breath.

"You having a better time now?" Dan asked.

Casey reached out a hand to pull him up, and for just a second, Dan stood a little too close. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good."

He walked into the hotel and heard Dan following behind him, whistling as he went.


End file.
